Separated
by DianaLadris802
Summary: Sabina and the Pleasures have been taken and it's Alex's duty to find them. But will the big secret he he is about to be told, drive him further away or closer to finding the one he loves and the one he though he had lost...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hullo! I really hope you enjoy this FF, it's been quite a while since I've written FF. Anyways ENJOY AND REVIEW. Have a lovely day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series and the characters only belong to Anthony Horrowitz who is an absolute amazing man (not to brag but I did meet him and OMG he is sooo nice) Byee.**

Alex opened his eyes, the smell was revolting. It clogged his lungs and made his nose cringe. As his vision cleared away he could see the smoke slowly curling above his head like lost souls. He immediately sat up, rubbing his eyes as they stung from the smoke. He looked to his door and saw tiny yellow flickers of light peeping from underneath his door. He stumbled to his door, coughing and hiding his eyes from the smoke that hung like dark clouds in his room. He pulled the door open and was thrown back. The heat was so intense. He looked up to see large flames of fire dancing right outside his door. And that's when he heard the screaming.

"Sabina!" he shouted, coughing so hard he felt as though his lungs would fall out. He wiped at his burning eyes as he stood up only to fall back down. The smoke was taking over too fast, much too fast. He crouched low and tried to crawl to his window. The metal handle was warm, making him flinch at first. He then quickly pushed the window open, popping his head out and breathing in the sweet scents of oxygen. He coughed out loud and tried to call for help, only to get a tiny wheeze to come out. He shouted once again and fortunately got a louder call. He could feel the flames getting closer, teasing his back and legs, getting a taste of his flesh.

Suddenly he heard a loud crash and looked down to see three men dressed in dark clothes drag out Sabina, Liz and Edward. All three were screaming and kicking at their captors.

"Sabina!" Alex shouted again, his voice echoing in the dark and empty street. All of them looked up to find a dirty Alex looking down upon them. One of the men signaled at the door and then they continued their walk out the gates with the still screaming victims in their huge arms. Alex tried to clamber over the window, placing his leg outside and finding the window sill. He could see the lights from the other houses switching on and he even heard people shouting. Just as he was about to pull his other leg out, he was suddenly pulled back. His head smacked against the window frame as he crashed onto his bed. Stars danced in his vision as a dark figure sat on top of him. Alex tried to raise his hands to fight back against the large monster. But they are pushed to his side and the creature's large knees dug into them. Alex screamed, choking as he breathed in a lungful of smoke. The large creature began to form a shape with a bald head and absolutely bright gleaming green eyes. His lips were curled into a cruel smile that would remain in Alex's memory for years.

The man wrapped his black gloved hands tight round Alex's throat, cutting off his air supple immediately. This was worse than the smoke, much worse. He tried to hit at the man, tried to scratch his hairy sweaty arms, try to pry those sneer lips off of his face, try to scar those puffed up red cheeks, he tried everything. But slowly he was floating away, his pain beginning to fade away as the grey smoke mixed with his vision. He could hear the sirens ringing, whether it was in his mind or outside he would never know. The man was changing, his face swirling, his arms slowly raised itself away from Alex's neck, he could breathe again but it wasn't clear, the air was rough, cloggy. Just before Alex's eyes rolled back in his head, he caught just a glance of his attacker winking at him. Then everything faded to black.

* * *

Alex breathed in deeply, his chest heaving in and out. He could hear voices, surrounding him, deafening him. He opened his eyes a tiny bit, viewing his environment through slits. He could see a young man with the most amazing blue eyes pressing his hand against Alex's face. It looked funny, he wanted to laugh. But the man looked serious, dead serious especially with those icy blue eyes. So serious but why? Then Alex's eyes rolled to the back of his head and everything once more went blank.

* * *

Sabina opened her eyes, her head hurt badly. Where was she?  
Suddenly the memories came flooding back and she raised her hands to her head.

_Oh God, I've been kidnapped…_

She opened her eyes wide and tried to examine her settings. But all she could see was the empty colour black. Great.

She quickly tried to revise what had happened. She was sleeping when she heard a crash. A really loud crash. She walked out of her room and was about to go downstairs when she saw the smoke coming from the living room. That's when things become somewhat of a blur until those men in black had turned up, dragged her and her parents out while at the same time lighting up the hallway right in front of Alex's room. Alex! Oh gosh, how was he? He definitely hadn't come with them, she remembered seeing his soot covered face peeking out through the window. They had a bit of an argument last night, it was about Jack.

The door burst in, shedding painful light right in her eyes.

"Good she's awake." A deep gruff voice echoed in the empty room. Before Sabina could even open her eyes, she felt rough hands grip her tight and lift her up. They dragged her by her arms out the door, her eyes burning from the sudden light. She looked down, blinked away the rising tears and looked straight ahead. The men were letting her feet drag along the carpet floor but their grip around her arms meant business. That didn't mean that she couldn't try.

Sabina pulled her arms away as tight as she could and jabbed both of the men right at their stomachs. Having a boyfriend like Alex meant free fighting lessons. She quickly turned and ran the opposite way, pumping her arms to build up the speed. She still felt dizzy but she pushed the negative thoughts away and tried to look for a way out. She could feel the vibrations through the carpet of the men's large lunging steps. This just made her run faster, she always hated the thought of looking back to see her pursuers, it just made her more afraid. The hallway kept going straight and she could feel her limbs slowly tiring themselves out.

Suddenly she was rammed onto the floor, slamming her head against the wall. Bright yellow stars danced in her vision as she tried to shake off the blinding pain. A man so large she feared how he would look like standing up, gave her a sharp angry gaze that showed that he would not care of the fact that she was a girl, if she was annoying him, he would hurt her. The man stood up roughly as his partner ran over. They exchanged a couple of words but that was the last Sabina heard as she slowly disappeared into an empty void…

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this FF I wrote. It's been freaking forever since I've written anything and it feels really good to be back. For any of you who are familiar with my past FF 'The Mental Asylum', I'm SOO sorry for not continuing it, not only was I busy but it was turning to complete shit and not what I was expecting at all. I will re-write the story and for all of you new readers, please do try and read the new one. Anyways to please give me some feedback, it would help A LOT. Would you like more? Or only concentrate on the other one? Sorry for the long message. But DO REVIEW PLEASE, IT BRINGS THE BRIGHTEST SMILE ON MY FACE WHETHER IT'S NEGATIVE OR NOT. I hope you have a LOVELY day and live a wonderful life! Merry Christmas and Happy New year! What are your resolutions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hullo! I really suck at Summaries :P I just realized. But do please spread this to your friends either in real life or on the internet! I hope you do enjoy this story and please Read & Review, it would bring a smile on my face. Have a lovely day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series.**

* * *

Edward Pleasure opened his eyes, it was definitely too dark. He could barely make out the shape of his hand in front of his face. He gently rubbed the back of his head as it throbbed. Suddenly he heard a soft groan.

"Sabina?" he croaked, trying to search for the figure.

"Nope, just your wife." She croaked back. He could hear the shuffling of her dress as she tried to sit up against the wall.

"Ugh, I placed my hand on something wet. Please don't let it be what I think it is."

Edward laughed, a small wheeze but she heard it.

"Sabina?" Edward called out, his heart loud against his chest.

"She's not here. I saw them take her away." Liz replied, her voice low and sad. Edward nodded his head in the dark.

"I hope she's okay." She whispered.

"She will be, she's a strong girl." Edward smiled a sad smile, only remembering a second later that she couldn't see.

"Can you figure out where you are?" he asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure I've placed my hands on piss and I have walls surrounding me. Search for the pungent smell." She replied. Edward placed his hands gently on the floor, his fingers flinching away at first from the cold floor. He slowly crawled around, trying to smell the pungent scent. Just as it got stronger he heard a splash and his hand was soaked.

He heard Liz laugh as he groaned.

"Well at least I found you." He said, quickly wiping his hand on his pant as he tried to sit against the wall. He stretched his hand out and landed on her lap. She grabbed it and he felt her hands quivering.

"I'm scared."

He could heard her voice shake and slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Me too but we'll get out of here. I promise."

* * *

Alex was swimming somewhere, he didn't know where but it sure was beautiful. The water was warm and smooth as he swam through it. He could smell the fresh salt water, taste it almost. The sun was warm, yet it felt so good on his skin. He looked straight ahead and could see Sabina on the beach laughing with her parents. Her laugh was beautiful, it opened up an empty void in his heart and filled it with so much love that he thought it might overflow. So sweet, her voice, her hair, her lips… Just everything!

But suddenly he was pulled under, pulled into the depths of the sea, away from the warm sun, away from Sabina, away from everything wonderful. He was choking, swallowing chunks of water as he screamed for help. His neck was tight with something black and suddenly it all came back. The fire, the screaming, Sabina being dragged away and the man with the green eyes. It all came like a large wave. He tried to scream but was sinking deeper and deeper.

"Alex!"

He bolted upright, coughing and taking in the sweet breaths of oxygen he craved. He could feel the sweat slowly dribbling down his head and down his neck. His head was throbbing and his heart was hitting his chest hard, slamming him into reality. He felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and gently push him back down his bed. He coughed more but it was gentle this time. He opened his eyes and saw someone he never thought he would see ever again.

"I'll call the doctor." His blue eyes were worried, scared even.

"Ben?"

And then he blacked out once more.

* * *

Sabina was tired, her eyes tired of staying open as she tried to squirm away from the tight ropes that held her. The room was dark, again. She didn't know what happened after she was out but she could feel the bruises all around her. The pain was a wreck at first but then she just concentrated on trying to get the ropes off of her hands.

She swore it had been over an hour now or time was just moving slow, when the door opened. Bright light flooded in and she heard loud footsteps walk into the room. A large bag was harshly placed over her head and she was lifted to her feet. She didn't try to fight it, she was too tired.

There was only one question haunting her mind though, which she asked.

"Where are my parents?" she asked as loudly as she could. There was no reply and she didn't bother to ask again. After five minutes of walking, going in an elevator and walking some more, they arrived at a door. She heard the lock and then she was thrown inside, once more hitting her head.

"Sabina?" A voice called out. She squirmed until she sat up straight. That voice sounded so familiar.

"Sabina?" a feminine voice called out.

"Mom?" she replied, feeling the hope rising in her chest even though she couldn't see.

"Oh my gosh, it's her." Edward said, his voice so filled with joy. She could hear shuffling as they tried to move closer. She felt hands touch her shoulders and flinched from the bruises.

"It's okay hun, it's just us. Mom and dad." Liz replied, her voice shaking a little. Sabina stayed still as her parents tried hard to get the ropes off of her.

"We're sorry, but they're tight." Edward said.

"Well can you at least get the bag off of my head." She said, her voice muffled.

"Yeah of course." He replied pulling the black bag off her head. Sabina expected some light but got nothing and felt disappointed.

Then the door was thrown open and bright light shed in.

"You have a new visitor." A gruff voice said. Sabina opened her eyes and was shocked. She only managed to get one quick glance before the door shut and the new visitor was thrown down. But that was enough. Enough.

"Oh my god…" she whispered, edging away from the fallen.

"You're alive?" her voice was shaky, scared.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

* * *

Ben was frightened, he didn't know what to do, or what he had done. Did he make Alex pass out or was it from too much smoke inhalation. Maybe it was his burns…

_Ugh I don't know! How is he going to react when I bring the others and break out the news? God what to do? Maybe I'll wait until he's better. But Mrs. Jones said to do it now…_

Ben was getting tired. He took out a coin from his pocket.

_Heads you tell the truth with the gang, tails you tell it the moment he wakes back up._

He flipped it.

It landed on tails.

_Thank God. I don't know if I'll be able to handle his reaction myself. The big secret that astonished all of us._

_Jack Starbright is alive and she's trapped with Sabina Pleasure. _

* * *

**Woah…. Someone's back :O Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am going to change the summary so yeah… :P Because it sounds really lame and my story took a turn I never thought it would take. So don't be surprised, it's the same story. Anyways, I hope you have a wonderful day, take care and good byeeeeee! Oh and please do review because it would bring the happiest smile on my face. AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D **


End file.
